Dancing With A Star
by Sirya
Summary: De la danse ! A Poudlard ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que McGonnagal puisse nous faire ça ! J'ai déjà deux mains gauches, alors j'ai vraiment peur de découvrir ce qu'il en est de mes pieds …
1. Chapter 1 De la danse !

Chapitre 1 : De la danse ?!

De la danse … je n'arrive pas à croire que McGonnagal puisse nous faire ça ! J'ai déjà deux mains gauches, alors j'ai vraiment peur de découvrir ce qu'il en est de mes pieds … On nous a placé en deux files, les filles et les garçons face à face et une bonne partie des filles commence déjà à trépigner d'impatience.

\- Du calme mesdemoiselles, pas d'affolement ! Je vais constituer les couples moi-même.

Ce n'est pas de « l'affolement » qui règne pourtant. C'est carrément une guerre silencieuse qui se joue, des coups de coudes et des écrasements de pieds, pour atteindre sa cible et se placer en face de « l'élu ». Je me retrouve donc en bout de file très rapidement, juste à côté de Mcgonnagal en face d'un type de Serdaigle qui fait presque une tête de moins que moi.

\- Bien. Alors Miss Hamilton...

C'est moi.

Elle me regarde de haut en bas.

\- Une _grande_ jeune fille …

Elle a bien insisté sur le « grande ». Veracrasse.

Un pouffement retentit du côté des garçons. Je foudroie du regard l'ensemble de la file sans pouvoir identifier le futur condamné à mort.

Oui, je suis un peu susceptible concernant ma taille.

\- Il nous faut donc un solide jeune homme … dit-elle en parcourant la file des garçons.

Elle vient de me traiter de grosse là ?

Je jette un regard scandalisé à Mary qui attend quelques places plus loin.

\- Venez par ici Miss Hamilton s'il vous plait ! m'appelle-t-elle, quasiment à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Plus je m'approche, et plus l'attroupement est grand. J'arrive près d'elle.

\- Oui ?

\- Combien mesurez vous ?

Elle a osé.

Je réponds par un grognement indistinct.

\- Pardon ?

\- 1 m 75

\- Mr Black ?

\- Oui professeur ? demande-t-il, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

\- Votre taille ?

Il échange un regard avec Potter et les deux se retiennent, visiblement à grand peine, d'exploser de rire. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Consternant.

\- 1m 84, professeur.

\- Eh bien parfait ! Aux suivants !

Je commence à la suivre, encore un peu abasourdie par son choix.

\- Miss Hamilton ?

\- Oui ?

\- Eh bien, restez avec Mr Black !

\- Et jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ! Lance Potter, dans une tentative, plus que foireuse, de faire de l'humour.

Même Black ne rit pas.

Je me glisse maladroitement entre lui et Lupin. Qui est d'ailleurs lui aussi plus grand que moi..., un peu..., s'il se tenait plus droit.

Je fais face aux autres filles, et le regard de Kathy Milkes me parvient, furieux. On dirait qu'elle essaye de m'arracher le cuir chevelu par la pensée. Ou toute autre tentative de torture en tout cas.

Je hausse les épaules en désignant McGonagall du menton : je n'y suis pour rien après tout !

Il est de notoriété publique que Kathy est raide dingue de Black depuis notre 4e année.

Dingue tout court si vous voulez mon avis.

Elle le fixe à longueur de temps, à s'en décoller la rétine. Fli-ppant.

McGonagall continue à former des binômes (je refuse d'utiliser le mot couple, surtout depuis qu'elle m'en a attribué un).

Potter pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme quand il voit Evans partir à l'autre bout de la pièce avec son cavalier, espérant sans doute faire changer d'avis McGonnagal.

Depuis que je me suis retrouvée là, je n'ai pas jeté un seul coup d'œil en direction de Black. Déjà pour ne pas m'attirer plus les foudres de Kathy la dingo mais aussi parce qu'il m'intimide un peu.

Parce qu'il faut dire la vérité. Sirius Black est grand, beau, drôle et intelligent. Mais Sirius Black est aussi arrogant, prétentieux et prend un malin plaisir à se moquer de tous ceux qui ont le malheur de l'agacer ou de lui déplaire. Ce qui, heureusement (ou malheureusement), équilibre un peu les choses.

Mais ne m'empêche pas de stresser rien qu'à l'idée de lui adresser la parole. Alors danser …

Ce qui me rassure un peu, c'est qu'au moins en matière de danse, on part tous de zéro !

Dix minutes plus tard …

\- Un, deux, trois, un, deux, trois ! Plus de tonus Mr Bennet ! Un, deux, trois, de la légèreté Miss Swann !

\- T'as entendu Hamilton ? De la légèreté ! Ose me répéter Black avec un sourire en coin.

Je hais ce type !

Non mais sérieusement ! On dirait qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie ! Moi qui pensait qu'on partait sur un pied d'égalité …

Je décide de ne répondre qu'avec le regard le plus noir possible à sa réplique, en tentant de mémoriser les pas.

\- Avoue, t'as pris des cours « particuliers » avec McGo ? C'est pour ça qu'elle te donne toutes ces retenues !

Il me regarde l'air un peu surpris et répond, amusé,

\- Tout à fait ! Tu nous a démasqués je crois... Il va falloir garder ta langue fillette !

\- Mieux, Miss Hamilton !

\- Tu vois ! Je progresse déjà ! je lance, avant de lui écraser violemment le pied droit dans un excès de confiance et de zèle.

Je me mors les lèvres, figée, les yeux écarquillés, en attendant de voir la douleur sur son visage. Mais rien ne vient.

\- Je suis désolée ! Ça va ?

Il continue à me faire tourner, imperturbable.

\- Tout va bien répond-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Mais …

\- J'ai dû m'entrainer avec ma cousine Bellatrix pendant un temps. Et crois-moi, elle en a passé du temps à me marcher exprès sur les pieds. Avec ses talons quand elle y arrivait … ajoute-il l'air faussement songeur.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment. Complètement …

\- ... cinglée !

\- Entièrement d'accord !

Le cours continue encore un moment. Je réussi à ne lui écraser les pieds encore que deux fois et commence par m'énerver franchement quand McGonagall nous annonce que ce ne sera pas la seule danse à maitriser d'ici la fin de l'année, loin de là.

Comme si ce n'était pas assez difficile.

* * *

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ?

Je lève les yeux vers Mary.

\- A ton avis ? Ça a été une catastrophe ce cours ! Du début à la fin …

Elle rit.

\- Tu avais Sirius comme cavalier ! Plains-toi ! dit-elle en pouffant. Moi j'étais avec Boot et il a passé son temps à essayer de me reluquer... ajoute-t-elle d'un air dégouté.

\- Moi c'est Kathy Milkes qui n'a pas arrêté … j'ai cru que de la fumée allait sortir de sa tête tellement elle était furieuse que Sirius lui soit passé sous le nez !

\- Je commencerai à flipper à la place de Sirius, ça fait quand même deux ans qu'elle lui colle au train !

\- A sa place, j'aurais changé d'école …

Nous nous regardons un instant pour finir par éclater de rire.

* * *

\- Salut, Hamilton ! Dis tu as une minute ?

Kathy-la-cinglée se trouve devant moi, un grand sourire (qui se veut certainement aimable) sur les lèvres.

Eviter à tout prix le contact visuel, comme avec les animaux sauvages ...

Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre, et enchaine.

\- Je me demandai si tu voulais bien échanger de cavalier avec moi ? Tu sais, pour le cours de McGo !

Elle sourit encore plus largement, je peux presque voir toutes ses dents …

\- Je suis avec Collins, tu sais, le grand blond aux yeux bleus de Poufsouffle précise-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Grand ? Ma sœur, qui est en 4e année, est déjà presque aussi grande que lui...

\- Euh …

Je regarde ma montre, et me lance dans une pitoyable tentative d'évasion.

\- Oh la la ! J'ai cours dans 5 minutes …

30 minutes

⁃ … en sortilèges, à l'autre bout du château...

Juste au bout du couloir en fait.

\- Je, euh, vois ça avec Sirius ! Salut !

Et je pars le plus vite possible, en marchant et courant à moitié. (Ne jamais courir devant une bête sauvage, elle vous prendra pour cible).

Heureusement que Milkes n'a pas continué les sortilèges cette année … Etant arrivée un peu (très) en avance, je m'installe seule dans la salle.

Les gens finissent par arriver et je sens une présence près de moi.

Oh non. Elle ne m'aurait pas suivi quand même ?!

\- Faut qu'on cause Hamilton.

Je lève la tête. Black.

\- Euh oui ?

\- Tu veux vraiment changer de binôme ? Ça ne c'était pas trop mal passé pourtant ? me demande-t-il en faisant presque la moue.

Je le regarde, complètement déboussolée.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- C'est Milkes qui m'a intercepté sur le chemin ...

Sa bouche se tord, comme s'il avait senti quelque chose de désagréable.

\- ... elle a dit que tu étais d'accord pour te mettre avec Collins et ...

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

\- ça m'étonnai aussi, répond-il avec un petit air supérieur.

\- Comment ça ? je demande, méfiante.

\- Qui pourrait préférer Collins à …

Je hausse un sourcil.

\- Hum, bon. On est d'accord alors ? On reste « ensemble » ?

Il insiste bien sur les guillemets avec ses doigts

\- Asseyez-vous Mr Black !

Il commence à s'éloigner.

\- Non, non ! Restez avec Miss Hamilton, vous êtes très bien ici ! Ajoute le prof.

Un sifflement retentit dans la classe.

Très spirituel.

\- C'est bon alors ? chuchote-t-il.

\- Oui, oui ! Je risque ma vie mais bon …

\- Comment ça ?

\- Milkes. Elle est flippante, j'ajoute en notant le titre de la leçon.

Je l'entends pouffer à côté de moi.

\- Et encore, elle ne t'a jamais tourné autour un jour de saint Valentin !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! J'espère que cette nouvelle fiction vous plaira ! A priori, elle devrait être assez courte, seulement quelques chapitres. A bientôt, j'espère, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis par review et à visiter mon autre fiction du moment "Helena McKinnon" ;)


	2. Chapter 2 Ah la danse

**Note de l'auteur :**

Merci à Little Lazuly et CFLM angel pour leurs reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Ah … la danse**

Nous voilà de nouveau tous réunis pour cette deuxième séance de tortu … de danse. Après avoir passé la semaine à éviter les mauvais sorts, malédictions et autres réjouissances de Milkes, je dois avouer que j'ai au moins acquéris un peu d'endurance physique.

En plus de lui avoir « volé » son cavalier, elle a fini par apprendre que « je » m'étais aussi assise à côté de lui en cours de sortilège.

Elle me fixe donc depuis que je suis rentrée dans la salle, et je crois savoir ce que ressentent les proies dans la nature … Sirius en revanche, à l'air de trouver ça très drôle.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est agréable … ce sentiment de liberté …

\- Ha ha. Très drôle ! Elle m'a harcelée toute la semaine je te ferai remarquer !

Nous enchainons les mouvements et je marche beaucoup moins souvent sur les pieds de Sirius. Ce que je regrette presque vu son attitude.

\- Bien Miss Hamilton ! Beaucoup mieux.

\- Tiens. Même McGonnagal le dit !

\- Eh bien, Miss Hamilton, je dois dire que mes pieds sont tout à fait d'accord avec Minerva.

\- Eh bien, Monsieur Black, je dois dire que mes pieds pourraient tout à fait faire une rechute d'un moment à l'autre !

Cette boutade, un peu minable, était sensée le faire sourire. Mais son regard s'assombrit.

\- Sirius.

\- Quoi ?

\- Appelle-moi Sirius. J'ai l'impression qu'on parle à mon père quand on m'appelle monsieur Black.

Oh.

\- Oh, désolée, je … je ne …

\- Aller c'est rien ! Répond-t-il en me faisant tourner et en m'adressant un petit sourire en coin.

Je le lui renvoi, la mine contrite.

…...

Un spectacle ? Devant les parents ? C'est officiel, cette prof veut prouver que oui, le ridicule peut tuer. Mais cela explique les cours de danse …

Déjà, la simple présence de mes parents sera suffisamment difficile à vivre, mais si, en plus, je dois danser, c'est sûr, je n'y survivrai pas !

Même Sirius se ferme à la simple évocation du mot "spectacle" et croise les bras. Ou peut-être est-ce le mot « parents » … ?

\- Ça te dit un échange de bon procédé ? je chuchote, pendant que McGo continue ses explications ("spectacle ... danse ... blablabla... magie ... blablabla ... toutes les maisons ... blablabla ... participation de tous ... blablabla")

Il hausse un sourcil.

\- Dis toujours.

\- Si tu me casses les deux jambes, je veux bien m'occuper des tiennes.

Il me tend sa main, face vers le plafond, sans me regarder.

\- ça marche.

Et je tape dedans, toujours en fixant la prof d'un air mauvais. Au moins, on est solidaires.

...

\- Tu connais l'expression « Avoir deux mains gauches » ?

Sirius et moi dansons au milieu de nos camarades. Encore un cours avec McGonnagal : à croire que l'apprentissage de la magie est devenu secondaire dans cette école. Deux heures, une fois par semaine … quelle idée !

En plus aujourd'hui, nous sommes accompagnés par les troisièmes années, qui doivent répéter leurs sortilèges pour le spectacle. Sortilèges qui nous entoureront tout le temps : pression supplémentaire, parce qu'ils ne sont vraiment pas doués.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? je demande, méfiante.

\- Parce que toi, c'est pour les pieds.

J'ouvre la bouche, scandalisée.

\- C'est une toute nouvelle danse qu'on apprends !

Il rit.

\- Ça fait une heure qu'on est dessus …

\- J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'adapter !

\- … tu m'as marché neuf fois sur les pieds …

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je savais danser !

\- … et tu as failli me faire tomber deux fois.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as un sens de l'équilibre plus que douteux, je réponds, de mauvaise foi.

\- C'est toi qui m'est tombé dessus.

Il garde un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. J'avoue, la deuxième fois, j'ai fait exprès.

\- Soit. Tu es un danseur d'exception ! Mais tu es nul comme professeur !

\- Tu es tellement cruelle … réplique-t-il, en affichant un air faussement douloureux.

Je tourne sur moi-même, et il me rattrape fermement par la taille. Mon visage s'éclaire.

\- J'ai réussi !

Je lève les deux mains en l'air … et le frappe au visage.

\- Oh non ! je suis désolée !

\- J'ajoute le direct du droit à la liste de tes persécutions ? demande-t-il en se frottant la joue.

Mais il sourit.

...

\- Hamilton !

Je me retourne.

Je viens d'accompagner Mary à son cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Cours que j'ai abandonné après les Buses. La raison ? Les créatures magiques me _détestent_. Et ce n'est pas une exagération.

En troisième année, je me suis fait mordre par un botruc et lécher le visage par un niffleur qui venait de faire sa toilette. Oui, c'est exactement ce que vous pensez.

En quatrième année, j'ai failli me faire embrocher par une licorne. La prof voulait me redonner confiance après l'année chaotique qui venait de s'écouler. Apparemment, la licorne était une valeur sûre pour une jeune fille. C'était faux.

En cinquième année, je prenais toutes mes précautions : mais ça n'a pas été suffisant et je me suis fait charger par un hippogriffe … Heureusement que je suis bonne en sprint, parce que j'aurais finie piétiner ou picorée par son énorme bec. Voire les deux.

Bref, j'ai abandonné cette matière.

\- Sirius ?

Il appuie ses mains sur ses genoux, et tente de reprendre son souffle.

\- J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service ! C'est possible ?

\- Ça dépend du service ?

\- Il me tend une bombabouse, encore dans son emballage.

\- On aurait besoin d'une petite diversion à vrai dire.

\- « On » ?

\- Avec les gars.

\- Oh, je vois. Méfait en cours ?

\- Juste une petite blague.

\- Clin d'œil.

\- Où et quand ?

\- Devant le bureau de Rusard, 10 minutes ?

Je le fixe, fait une petite moue.

\- Considère que c'est fait.

\- Tu es géniale !

Il m'embrasse sur la joue et repart en courant. Je touche mon visage, abasourdie.

...

\- Ouhou ?

\- Hein ?

\- Ça fait 5 minutes que je parle dans le vide…

\- Mais non pas du tout, je t'écoute !

\- Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

\- Que ta sœur vient d'être embauchée à Gringotts ! je réponds, triomphante.

\- D'accord, en fait ça fait 10 minutes que je parle dans le vide. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment ? T'as presque rien mangé !

Je soupire.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Je me sens … bizarre ! je réponds, en mimant un frisson.

\- Bizarre ?

\- Oui.

\- Hmm.

\- Oui.

Je continue à fixer ma semoule d'un air penaud.

\- Oh regarde, Black vient de … commence-t-elle.

\- Où ça ?!

\- Je le savais !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es hmmpphhh de Si-hhmmphh !

Je plaque ma main sur le visage de Mary, sentant pointer le désastre. On est au beau milieu de la grande salle, à l'heure du déjeuner quand même.

\- Je vais retirer ma main, et aucun son ne va sortir de ta bouche. D'accord ? je chuchote à toute vitesse.

Mary hoche la tête, et me fixe d'un regard noir.

\- C'est n'importe quoi enfin ! Mais quelle idée ! j'ajoute, en essayant d'avoir l'air détaché.

\- Ça fait des jours que tu ne parles que de lui !

\- C'est faux !

\- C'est faux !

\- C'est vrai !

\- Qu'est ce qui est vrai ? ou faux ? vient nous interrompre une voix.

Dois-je préciser de qui il s'agit ?

\- Rien du tout ! je réponds, sentant la couleur de mon visage virer au rouge.

\- Allons Hamilton, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil, ravageur.

Je me sens fondre de l'intérieur.

Je tente vainement d'établir une connexion à l'intérieur de ma tête. Aucune réponse originale slash intelligente slash drôle ne me vient à l'esprit.

\- Euh …

Aller, un petit effort.

\- Je me mets à rigoler comme une baleine.

\- Mais oui bien sur !

Je lui fais une tape sur l'épaule. _Sur l'épaule_.

J'ai l'impression d'assister à la scène de l'extérieur de mon corps. Je me vois me lever, lui dire « Aller, on se voit en salle de torture ! » avec un clin d'œil appuyé, croiser le regard effaré de Mary, puis celui outré de McGonnagal et ramasser mon sac. Je prends Mary par le bras et sort de la grande salle, avec les échos du rire si particulier de Sirius qui me suivent.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà pour le chapitre 2 ! Désolée pour les erreurs qui se sont incrustées au chapitre précédent, j'avais corrigé rapidement après la publication mais je n'avais pas fini les manips ... Bref, c'est corrigé !  
Donnez moi votre avis ! ça se passe juste en dessous ;)


	3. Chapter 3 Il sait

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à Little Lazuly pous sa review !

Effectivement, le nom de mon héroïne, ainsi que son année et sa maison, n'apparaissent pas pour le moment, mais ça viendra dans la suite de l'histoire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Il sait.**

\- Il sait.

\- Mais non.

\- Je suis sûre que si !

\- C'est un _mec_.

\- Ah, oui.

Enfin. J'ai quand même des doutes.

\- Si tu savais comme ça me déprime.

\- De quoi ?

\- D'être tombée dans le panneau ! Je suis comme toutes les autres finalement. Aussi stupide et décérébrée …

\- Mais non ! C'est différent. Toi tu le connais, vraiment. Milkes et toutes les autres comme tu dis, je suis sure qu'elles n'ont jamais eu plus d'une conversation avec lui ! Elles ne l'admirent que pour son physique.

\- Tu crois ? je réponds d'un air penaud.

\- Evidemment, m'assure Mary, un air de vieux sage scotché sur la tête.

….

Mary et moi sommes arrêtés devant le grand panneau d'affichage de la salle commune. Une grande affiche nous annonce un _bal_.

\- J'arrive pas à le croire.

\- Et pourtant, me répond Mary.

\- Elle veut _vraiment_ nous tuer. Par les nerfs.

\- Tu exagères.

Nous retournons nous asseoir dans le canapé. Enfin, Mary s'assoit et je me laisse tomber violemment, éjectant au passage un première année. Je le dissuade d'un regard noir de protester et il s'en va.

\- Tu penses y aller avec quelqu'un ? je demande.

\- Hmm, je ne sais pas ! Si on me le propose, pourquoi pas.

Je lui donne un coup d'épaule. Vu notre différence de taille, je dois faire attention de ne pas atteindre sa tête par mégarde.

\- Bien sûr qu'on va te le proposer ! je m'exclame en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Et puis, de toute façon, on pourra toujours y aller ensemble !

\- Tu as bien raison. Il est hors de question que j'y aille avec Boot en tout cas !

\- Tu m'étonnes. Je préférerai encore y aller avec un troll …

\- Tu …

\- Exagères ?

\- Non. Non, tu as raison en fait …

….

\- Hey, regarde là-bas.

Mary et moi sommes attablées à la table du petit déjeuner et, de notre place, nous voyons distinctement le grand hall. Milkes fait le pied de grue depuis 15 minutes déjà : elle attend Sirius.

Qui arrive justement à ce moment.

Je me mords les lèvres, curieuse de voir ce qu'il va se passer. Il l'aperçoit et tente une esquive. Elle lui bloque la route. Deux fois. Potter ricane et abandonne Sirius à son triste sort. Lupin tente un retour en arrière mais Potter l'attrape fermement et l'entraine à la table du déjeuner.

Je bouge sur mon siège pour continuer de regarder la scène.

Sirius regarde dans toutes les directions, sauf dans celle de Milkes, et son cerveau semble tourner à plein régime. Elle se plante devant lui et lui demande d'une voix forte d'être son cavalier au bal.

Je serre ma cuillère tellement fort que je ne sens presque plus mes doigts.

Un groupe de Serdaigle me cache la vue et je me lève presque pour continuer d'observer la scène.

\- Alors Hamilton, on s'amuse bien ?

\- Comme au cinéma, Potter ! Je m'éclate ! je réponds, sans même le regarder.

Quand le groupe est enfin passé. Wilkes a disparu et Sirius s'avance à grands pas vers notre table, l'air ronchon et les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Je me rassois et tartine un toast.

Potter éclate de rire.

\- La ferme ! Tu aurais pu me couvrir quand même !

\- Bah ! Elle aurait bien réussi à te coincer à un moment ou à un autre !

Sirius se sert rageusement de jus de citrouille et finit par m'apercevoir de l'autre côté de la table.

\- Salut Hamilton. Ça va ?

\- Oui. Pas de harcèlement en vue pour moi, merci, je réponds, l'air détaché, en me servant des céréales.

J'ai au moins le mérite de lui arracher un sourire, _moi_.

…..

\- Hey Hamilton !

Je reconnais la voix grave de Sirius et me retourne en un magnifique mouvement de cheveux. Des semaines pour obtenir ce résultat.

\- Oui ? je réponds tout sourire.

Depuis quelques jours, nous sommes de plus en plus complices …

\- Dis, je me demandais …

\- Le grand moment serait-il arrivé ? Le bal est dans moins de 10 jours après tout ! Et ce serait une très bonne répétition pour le spectacle de fin d'année.

\- Oui ? je souris de plus belle.

\- Tu sais c'est bientôt le bal et comme on danse déjà ensemble …

Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu !

\- … je me disais qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble …

OUI !

\- … tu vois en ami, je sais qu'avec toi au moins il n'y aura pas d'ambiguïté, termine-t-il avec son (magnifique) sourire.

Ah.

\- Euh, c'est-à-dire ?

\- Bin … t'es une fille mais enfin, tu vois.

Non, pas vraiment.

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- On rigole bien et, enfin, t'es différente des autres filles quoi.

C'est bizarre, ça ne sonne pas comme un compliment.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, enfin tu vois bien avec Milkes. Tu n'es vraiment pas comme elle !

Oui, vu comme ça, c'est un compliment.

\- Alors ? Tu es d'accord ? continue-t-il.

\- Euh, je …

\- Ecoute, j'ai cours là mais je te laisse réfléchir et tu me dis ça tout à l'heure ?

J'ai à peine le temps de lui répondre qu'il repart déjà en courant.

Je viens de vivre un véritable ascenseur émotionnel. Et c'est plutôt éprouvant. Je me laisse tomber sur le banc le plus proche, le sol, et tente de faire le point sur ce qu'il vient de m'arriver.

Ce que j'espérais le plus au monde en ce moment et, juste après, la plus grande désillusion de ma vie.

….

\- C'est d'accord.

Je m'assois à côté de lui en cours de sortilèges. Apparemment, le prof a décidé que notre association fonctionnait bien.

\- Plait-il ?

\- Pour le bal. C'est d'accord. Et arrête de prendre cet air de snob, ça ne te va pas du tout !

\- A vos ordres !

On se jauge du regard un instant et on se met à rire en même temps.

….

Dernière leçon avant le bal. Et autant le dire tout de suite, je transpire à grosses gouttes. Je _hais_ mon métabolisme.

\- Nerveuse ?

\- Ça aurait été plus sympa de ta part de faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Aller, détends-toi ! Tu finis par te débrouiller plutôt bien maintenant !

Mcgonnagal passe à côté de nous à ce moment et je capte son regard. De toute évidence, elle n'est pas d'accord avec Sirius.

Bizarrement, le regard que j'adresse à mon tour à Sirius ressemble plutôt à celui de notre prof. Je suis assez d'accord avec elle.

\- Bon. C'est vrai, tu n'es pas _naturellement_ douée. Mais c'est tout à ton honneur justement ! dit-il, d'un air réellement convaincu.

Je soupire.

\- C'est gentil … Mais je suis un cas désespéré. Si tu veux changer de cavalière je comprendrais …

Non, en réalité, je lui ferai manger une bombabouse. Juste avant son explosion.

\- Tu plaisantes ! Il est hors de question que je rate une occasion de m'amuser !

Enfin, je réussis un mouvement sans le pousser, lui marcher dessus ou le frapper.

\- Ah, attention Hamilton ! Si tu commences à danser correctement, je vais me mettre à bailler !

\- Je comprends mieux : tu fais exprès de m'apprendre mal !

\- Exactement. Tu es une source de distraction sans fin …

Je ne me laisse pas déconcentrer et continue l'enchainement. La musique baisse et je fais même une petite révérence.

Sirius me regarde avec, je dois dire, un petit air impressionné. Oui, je me suis entrainée dans le dortoir avec Mary, et alors ? Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

\- Mais qui êtes-vous ? demande-t-il après s'être profondément incliné devant moi. Une nymphe, une fée ?

Il s'est pris un coup sur le bras, tout à fait volontairement.

\- Arrête ton char !

….

Robe : ok. Coiffure : ok. Maquillage : ok. Chaussures : pas ok. Du tout. En fait, ce ne sont pas des chaussures que j'ai aux pieds, mais des engins de tortures.

\- Sérieusement, qui est capable de marcher avec des trucs pareils ? je demande à Mary.

\- Hmm, pas grand monde. Mais on doit faire semblant, me répond-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle a accepté sans grande conviction l'invitation d'un Poufsouffle de notre année. Elle m'a dit son nom, mais aucun moyen de mettre un visage dessus. Mary dit souvent que je ne fais pas assez attention au monde qui m'entoure.

Nous nous plaçons côte à côte devant le miroir. Mary porte une jolie robe bleue, et son carré de cheveux blonds est orné d'un serre-tête noir. Les autres filles de notre dortoir sont descendues il y a 10 minutes.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va mes …

J'effectue un geste flou en direction de ma poitrine.

\- Mais oui. Du moment que tu ne gigotes pas dans tous les sens …

\- On est sensés _danser_ Mary !

\- Oui, ce que je veux dire c'est … bref ne saute pas en l'air.

\- Avec ses chaussures, ce serait sûrement la dernière chose que je serais capable de faire …

Nous soupirons au même moment.

\- On y va ? me demande Mary.

\- On y va, je réponds, déterminée.

\- Détends-toi ! On dirait que tu vas partir en mission avec des Aurors là …

\- Tu peux parler !

\- Moi j'ai de bonnes raisons de m'en faire ! Je le connais à peine Thomas Smith ! C'est peut-être un dangereux psychopathe …

Thomas Smith. Avec un nom pareil, pas étonnant que je ne me rappelle pas de la tête qu'il peut avoir. Des centaines, que dis-je, des milliers de Thomas Smith doivent parcourir l'Angleterre en ce moment même.

\- Mais non ! Il est à Poufsouffle ! Le choixpeau ne l'aurait pas envoyé là-bas si c'était un psychopathe en puissance !

\- Tu as trop de préjugés sur les maisons, répond-t-elle en me donnant une tape sur le bras.

\- Bon, allons-y ! Tu vas être en retard !

\- Pas toi ?

\- Moi ? Je suis _déjà_ en retard !

Je ris et réussis à la persuader de descendre la première. Je rassemble toute ma dignité, vérifie que ma robe est bien ajustée et descends les marches.

Sirius est là, dans son costume, les mains dans les poches et donne de petits coups avec la pointe du pied sur le plancher.

\- Alors Black ? On s'ennuie ?

Il relève la tête et je vois qu'il s'apprête à me lancer une réplique cinglante. Sur mon retard, par exemple. Ses lèvres commencent même à s'étirer vers un coin de sa bouche. Mais s'arrêtent tout à coup.

Il n'hausse pas un, mais bien ses deux sourcils d'un coup. Surpris.

\- Hamilton ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** et voilà ! la suite la semaine prochaine ;)


	4. Chapter 4 Le bal

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci encore à Little Lazuly pour sa review et sa constance ! Merci de prendre le temps d'analyser chaque chapitre, d'émettre des hypothèses ! Tu devrais trouver pas mal de réponses dans ce chapitre.

Merci également au _guest_ qui a laissé une review !

Il s'agit de l'avant dernier chapitre : et oui, le dernier arrive la semaine prochaine ! Une suite n'est pas exclue, mais pas prévue pour le moment : à voir si des reviews la réclame !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Le bal**

 _\- Hamilton ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?_

Je fronce les sourcils. Définitivement pas la réaction que j'attendais. Après tout, Mary a passé un temps fou à me coiffer les cheveux en un chignon compliqué, à boucler les mèches qui s'en échappent, et à maquiller mes yeux le plus discrètement possible, à ma demande (j'ai refusé de toucher au reste).

J'ai même _mis une_ _robe,_ une vraie de vraie, noire, décolletée, mettant en avant mes atouts. Enfin, mes deux atouts principaux.

D'accord, d'ordinaire je suis plutôt garçon manqué. Je n'ai jamais mis les jupes de l'uniforme, - toujours les pantalons -, ma chemise est mal boutonnée la plupart du temps et je n'ai jamais pu faire un nœud de cravate correct. Mes cheveux ? ils ont demandé leur indépendance il y a bien longtemps, et vivent librement sur le dessus de ma tête.

Devant mon air soudainement renfrogné il sourit et place ses mains sur son cœur.

\- Je suis foudroyé sur place !

\- Aller, pas la peine d'en faire des caisses, je réponds, feignant d'être vexée.

Je _suis_ vexée.

\- Mais c'est vrai ! Je n'avais aucune idée de tout ce qui se cachait sous ces vieux uniformes, déclare-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Tu parles de ça ? je demande, en pointant du doigt chacun de mes seins.

Il s'autorise un regard rapide.

\- Par exemple, dit-il tranquillement.

\- Toutes les filles en ont, tu sais.

Il me tend son bras, que je prends.

\- J'avais remarqué.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Nous passons le portrait derrière Mary, qui part devant pour retrouver Thomas Smith.

\- J'ai un bon plan concernant le punch, déclare-t-il en changeant de sujet.

\- Vraiment ?

Il s'approche de mon cou et souffle dans mon oreille.

\- Il faut utiliser la louche bleue, qui sera cachée derrière la sculpture de glace.

Je frisonne. _Un tout petit peu._

\- Merci pour le tuyau, j'en prends note.

Il me tire soudain vers une alcôve.

\- Milkes, dit-il en fixant le couloir.

Ce type a un instinct de survie très développé.

\- Tu sais que tu ne vas pas pouvoir l'éviter pendant toute la soirée ?

Il se tourne vers moi.

\- Je compte sur toi pour ne pas me lâcher d'une semelle, me répond-t-il.

Encore un foutu clin d'œil. Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue pour empêcher un sourire de midinette de se former sur mon visage. Difficilement. Le résultat doit me donner un petit air constipé.

\- Ça va te coûter cher … je chuchote en regardant moi aussi dans le couloir.

Je pense notamment aux billets de tombola et aux chocolats qui seront vendus au bénéfice d'une œuvre de charité.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras …

\- Tout ? Si tu savais …

Milkes disparait finalement et nous poursuivons notre chemin. Nous arrivons dans le grand hall, et je vois que Mary a trouvé son rendez-vous : voir son visage ne m'aide absolument pas à l'identifier.

Il a l'air plutôt gentil et regarde Mary comme s'il ne croyait pas sa chance : il passe donc haut la main ma rapide inspection de contrôle. Pour le moment. Elle m'adresse un petit signe de main en souriant.

Potter se dirige vers nous, une fille trottinant derrière lui. Elle est petite, des cheveux très blonds - presque blanc - et très long. Elle porte pleins de bijoux en argent aux poignets qui tintent en suivant ses mouvements. En arrivant à notre hauteur, elle lève ses grands yeux verts vers nous en souriant.

\- Hmm, salut … je commence prudemment.

\- Bonsoir !

Elle a une voix de lutin, qui va très bien avec sa taille. Elle est encore plus petite que Mary, c'est pour dire … J'ai presque peur de la vexer en baissant la tête pour la regarder. Elle me tend sa main, que je serre par réflexe, et elle répète l'opération avec Sirius. Nous nous regardons tous les deux, tellement estomaqués que rire ne nous vient même pas à l'esprit.

Potter fait les présentations et nous sommes rapidement rejoints par Lupin et Pettigrew, accompagnés par leurs cavalières. Aucun des trois n'a invité de fille de Gryffondor. Enfin Potter a essayé mais Evans préférait apparemment y aller avec une créature donc le nom m'échappe. Un croisement entre un troll et une goule des greniers je crois. De toute évidence, cela voulait dire non.

 **…..**

\- Ah … Hamilton …

Sirius et moi sommes affalés sur un banc près de la piste de danse. Nous avons abusé de tout : la louche bleue du punch, les chocolats de la vente de charité et la danse. J'ai l'estomac plein et les pieds en feu. Les abdos aussi : je lutte pour garder mon ventre serré alors qu'il est rempli de chocolat.

\- Tu ne m'as marché sur les pieds que 3 fois ce soir. Et même si tu m'as ruiné à la tombola, c'était une merveilleuse soirée … soupire-t-il en se massant le ventre.

Je l'avoue, je suis joueuse. Alors oui, pour mettre toutes les chances de mon côté, j'ai demandé à Sirius plusieurs billets de tombola. Bon d'accord, il m'a pris un carnet entier.

Mais nous avons gagné un magnifique chapeau dont le sommet crache du feu, deux peluches d'hypogriffes (un noir et un gris, un pour chacun) et un coffret surprise de chez Zonko.

Sirius a mis le chapeau et j'ai rangé le coffret dans mon sac : nous le partagerons plus tard. Les hypogriffes volent autour du chapeau.

\- Je crois que Demetrius est d'accord avec toi, je réponds en désignant mon petit hypogriffe noir, qui vient de se poser sur mes genoux.

\- Tu as vraiment des goûts étranges en matière de prénom …

\- C'est une vengeance personnelle. J'ai été chargé par un hypogriffe l'année dernière…

Bien sûr, il éclate de rire.

\- C'est dingue, mais ça ne m'étonne même pas venant de toi, dit-il en me tapotant l'épaule.

Après avoir passé _son_ _bras sur mes épaules_. _Et le laisse_. C'est peut-être le moment de tout lui dire ? Oui Sirius, c'est vrai, j'avoue tout ! Je …

\- En tout cas, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir invité ! Tu es une fille cool, déclare-t-il d'un ton assuré, interrompant mes pensées.

« Cool » ? ça veut dire quoi ça ?

\- Cool ?

\- Oui, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. D'être ami avec une fille, je veux dire.

\- …

\- Comme si j'étais avec un des gars mais … en fille quoi !

Il vient de dire que j'étais un « gars » avec des seins là ?

Je me sens rougir. De honte, de colère. Ce n'est pas comme si j'espérais quelque chose mais quand même. Il me fait clairement comprendre que je ne suis même pas _envisageable._

Je repousse son bras et me lève. Commence à partir. J'ai mal au cœur : trop de chocolat.

\- Hamilton ! Eh !

De petits groupes d'élèves nous dévisagent. J'atteins les portes de la grande salle juste avant qu'il ne me rattrape. Les hypogriffes le suivent en volant et le chapeau, toujours sur sa tête, crachote maladroitement quelques flammèches.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demande-t-il, déboussolé.

\- Je ne veux pas être ton amie !

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas ?! J'ai des sentiments pour toi !

Le feu s'éteint au-dessus de sa tête, il ne dit rien.

\- Et je m'en veux ! ça me rend _folle_ d'être tombée dans le panneau !

De grosses larmes coulent sur mes joues, et je sens des mèches de cheveux s'échapper de ma coiffure en situation déjà précaire.

Devant son air estomaqué et son absence totale de réaction, je plonge la main dans mon sac et lui fourre le coffret de Zonko dans ses mains. Je me retourne et marche à grands pas vers mon dortoir, aussi vite que mes pieds endoloris me le permettent. Quelques mètres plus loin, je les enlève et finit le chemin pieds nus.

Il ne m'a pas rattrapé, Demetrius non plus d'ailleurs, et la soirée ne s'est pas terminée en happy end. Je me suis endormie toute habillée, après avoir insonorisé toute la zone qui entoure mon lit et avoir pleuré autant que je le pouvais.

Le lendemain matin, je me traine jusqu'à la salle de bain, en priant pour ne croiser personne. C'est heureusement le cas, et je finis par remarquée que je suis seule dans le dortoir. Je trouve un mot de Mary planté sur le gros savon moussant à la vanille que j'ai trouvé à Pré au Lard. Elle me connait par cœur, elle connait toutes mes bizarreries, et sait que la première chose que je fais le matin, c'est me laver les mains.

« _Tout le monde est de sortie jusqu'à au moins 15h. Je monte la garde en bas, dans la salle commune, rejoins-moi quand tu voudras et on ira prendre l'air. M._ »

Mon chignon, ou ce qu'il en reste, pend lamentablement sur un coté de ma tête. Mes yeux sont entourés de noir et je ne ressemble pas à un panda. Les pandas sont mignons. Non j'ai plutôt l'air d'un mort vivant. En état de décomposition avancé. Ma robe, que je trouvais magnifique jusqu'à hier, me donne l'impression d'être une immonde forêt noire. Mes pieds sont pleins d'ampoules, mûres à souhait.

Je respire un grand coup, et prend les choses en main.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Il s'agit de l'avant dernier chapitre : et oui, le dernier arrive la semaine prochaine ! Une suite n'est pas exclue, mais pas prévue pour le moment : à voir si des reviews la réclame !

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu, je vois en statistique que vous êtes nombreux à suivre cette histoire : n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en review, ça fait toujours plaisir :)


	5. Chapter 5 La fin

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre ! J'espère que cette histoire (et sa conclusion) vous aura plut ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **The end**

Il m'a fallu une heure pour m'extraire de la salle de bain et la moitié d'une autre pour pointer le bout de mon nez hors du dortoir. Du haut de l'escalier je vois Mary, en train de lire dans son fauteuil préféré. Il y a quelques élèves qui chahutent un peu plus loin mais tous suffisamment jeunes pour ne pas avoir eu le droit d'assister au bal.

Je descends prudemment et la rejoint. Elle pose son livre sur ses genoux et me sourit doucement. Elle veut me laisser faire le premier pas, comme si elle était en présence d'un animal sauvage qu'il ne fallait pas effrayer.

\- Ça, c'est fait ! je dis, en formant un sourire tordu avec mes lèvres.

\- Comment tu te sens ? répond-t-elle doucement.

\- Presque soulagée en fait.

Et c'est vrai. Au moins, j'avais tout avoué, et même si on ne se parlerait plus, je me sentais libérée d'un poids trop lourd.

\- J'imagine que tout le monde a profité du spectacle ?

\- Eh bien, pas tant que ça en fait. La plupart des gens dansaient dans la grande salle. Mais les quelques personnes qui ont assisté à la scène ont pas mal relayé l'information c'est vrai …

\- Ah.

\- On s'en fiche d'accord ? Tu verras, demain, tout le monde sera passé à autre chose !

\- J'aimerais bien moi aussi.

Elle me prend dans ses bras. C'est doux et réconfortant.

\- Bon ! On va le faire ce tour ?

\- Oui, raconte-moi ta soirée avec Thomas Smith.

...

Trois jours. Trois jours que j'ai réussi à l'éviter. J'ai même séché le cours de sortilège pour ça, alors que c'est ma matière préférée. Hier soir, Demetrius a volé jusqu'à ma chambre, sa robe noire constellée de points d'interrogations blanc et un morceau de papier enroulé comme une écharpe autour de con cou.

« Descends pour parler ? S ».

Demetrius s'est pris une pichenette dans les fesses, et est reparti aussitôt vers la salle commune, furieux.

...

\- Hey Hamilton !

\- J'accélère le pas.

\- Attends !

Non, pitié pas ça ! Je ne suis pas prête, pas du tout !

J'entends ses pas se rapprocher, il court presque maintenant. Je tourne au bout du couloir et me met franchement à courir. J'ai toujours été nulle en course mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer. La cloche retentit et le couloir va se remplir d'une seconde à l'autre.

Je me perds dans la foule.

…...

\- Tu t'es enfuie ? demande Mary.

\- …

Nous sommes dans un recoin du parc, cachée des regards. Je ne sais pas comment Sirius fait, mais il réussit toujours à me localiser, même dans les coins les plus reculés du château. Au moins ici, aucun risque.

\- C'est puéril.

\- Au moins maintenant, je suis débarrassée de Kathy-la-cinglée.

La petite _scène_ entre Sirius et moi est bien sûr parvenue jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle était ravie.

Mary soupire.

\- Je n'avais pas envie de l'entendre d'accord ? Je ne veux pas voir la pitié sur son visage et écouter le discours qu'il sert à toutes les autres idiotes !

\- On en a déjà parlé ! Tu n'es pas une idiote ! Et puis, il faudra bien que tu le revois pour les cours et pour le spectacle …

Se sentant observées, nous stoppons notre conversation, qui s'apprête à tourner à la dispute.

Lupin se tient là, derrière les arbres, et nous observe de ces yeux étranges, noisettes, presque jaunes. Comme ceux des animaux.

Je sursaute violemment et ma queue de cheval se prend dans les buissons derrière moi.

\- Désolé de vous interrompre. Je peux te parler ? dit-il en s'adressant à moi.

\- On se rejoint à la bibliothèque, me dit Mary en s'éloignant déjà.

Je n'ai aucune envie de lui parler et me débat comme je peux avec mon buisson. Lupin s'assoit à côté de moi et m'aide à me libérer. Il en a de la chance. Je serai déjà arrivée à l'autre bout du château sinon.

\- D'abord, sache que je ne viens pas de la part de Sirius. Mais j'ai pensé que tu devais savoir certaines choses.

\- Par exemple ?

\- Il s'est beaucoup attaché à toi.

Un rictus s'échappe de mes lèvres sans même que j'ai pu le prévoir. Sans blague.

\- Je ne plaisante pas. Il nous a beaucoup parlé de toi.

\- Et pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Parce que c'est vrai. Parce que ça pourrait influer sur ta décision.

\- Ma décision ?

\- De l'éviter.

\- Ça aussi il t'en a parlé ?

\- Non, mais ça se voit. Je le connais bien. Et puis, Magda fait ses crottes sur son oreiller tous les jours … ajoute-t-il en souriant.

\- Magda ?

\- Son hypogriffe en peluche, le gris. J'ignorais qu'ils étaient aussi réalistes.

Il l'a appelé Magda ?

...

Aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé refuge dans la bibliothèque. Ma petite conversation avec Lupin ne m'a pas encore convaincue.

\- Tu penses pouvoir m'éviter éternellement ?

Je ne me retourne pas. Pas encore, pas tout de suite. Je laisse ma main posée sur l'étagère des livres de sortilèges avancés. Nous sommes dans un coin assez reculé, entre les ouvrages d'histoire de la magie et de runes anciennes.

\- Je peux toujours essayer, je réponds en me retournant doucement.

Je garde la tête baissée, et évite son regard. Il soupire.

Il relève doucement mon menton avec sa main mais je regarde ailleurs pour ne pas croiser son regard. Ce serait trop douloureux.

\- Pourquoi, Magdalena ?

\- Plus jamais.

Il sourit. Ce sourire si contagieux.

\- Ne m'appelle plus _jamais_ Magdalena. Je déteste ce prénom.

\- Tu crois que je suis mieux loti ?

\- C'est un nom _d'étoile_!

\- Je t'assure que ce n'est pas une garantie.

\- Ah oui. Tu as une cousine qui s'appelle _Bellatrix_.

\- Oui. Et j'ai un peu l'impression que, dans ma famille, plus le prénom est bizarre, plus la personne est cinglée…

\- Comment s'appellent tes parents ?

\- Orion et Walburga.

J'hoche la tête, fataliste.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es parti de chez toi …

Il rit, fort, alors que nous sommes toujours dans la bibliothèque et se penche vers moi.

\- Vous ! Hors de ma vue, tout de suite !

Nous sommes expulsés sans ménagement par la jeune bibliothèque. Elle a remplacé la vieille Madame Ornella, qui n'entendait presque plus rien. Autant dire que les règles ont changé.

\- Tu as beaucoup manqué à Demetrius, tu sais ? me dit-il une fois que nous sommes hors d'atteinte de la jeune et fringante bibliothécaire.

\- Tu parles …

\- Bon, je l'avoue, il était furieux quand il est revenu vers moi le derrière tout rouge… En fait, c'est à moi que tu as manqué. Beaucoup.

\- Tu as beaucoup d'autres _potes_ pourtant.

\- J'ai été un idiot.

Cette conversation commence à me plaire.

\- Vraiment ? je demande, d'un air innocent.

\- Tu ne vas me faciliter les choses c'est ça ?

\- Absolument !

Je m'adosse à un mur, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il soupire et se place face à moi.

\- J'ai été idiot de te comparer à mes autres amis …

\- Tu veux dire, à ceux qui ont un _pénis_?

\- … d'avoir pu te laisser croire que je mettais en doute ta … « féminité » … poursuit-il.

\- D'avoir remis en cause la simple existence de mes courbes magnifiques ?

Il plisse les yeux devant mes nombreuses interruptions.

\- Je peux terminer ?

\- Je t'en prie !

\- Tout ça pour dire que je suis désolé, que tu es une très jolie fille, très drôle et très sympa, déclare-t-il d'une traite.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais … rien.

\- D'accord. Et par rapport à ce que je t'ai dit ? On peut dire que j'étais sous l'effet de la louche bleue ?

Il ouvre la bouche brusquement pour parler mais se retient. Il finit par hocher la tête.

...

Quelques jours après notre conversation, j'ai l'impression que notre relation redevient celle qu'elle était avant. Presque.

Mary passe pas mal de temps avec son Thomas Smith, que je surnomme « TomTom ». Bien sûr, ils essaient _discrètement_ de me caser avec son meilleur ami, un certain Bertram. Discrètement veut dire que nous devions nous retrouver tous les quatre aux Trois Balais à 14h, qu'il est 14h30 et que Bertram et moi sommes plantés devant nos bierraubeurres comme des abrutis.

Enfin, au moins, il a le mérite de me faire la conversation.

\- Quand je pense que Mary était ma meilleure amie …

\- Etait ? me demande Bertram en prenant une gorgée.

\- Oui, était ! Et tu devrais dire la même chose de TomTom.

\- Pourquoi ça ? dit-il, amusé.

\- Parce qu'ils nous ont délibérément poser un lapin ! Pour nous … tu vois ! je termine en posant mes deux index l'un contre l'autre.

\- Oh …

Il se gratte l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

\- En fait, c'est moi qui leur ai demandé … d'être un peu en retard. Pour qu'on puisse discuter, ajoute-t-il avec un petit sourire timide.

\- Sérieusement ? je demande, franchement étonnée.

\- Oui ? demande une voix forte derrière moi.

Je me retourne. Sirius est installé derrière moi, accoudé au dossier de sa chaise et affiche un petit air satisfait.

\- J'ai dit « sérieusement ». Pas Sirius. D'ailleurs, je ne pensais même pas que « sérieusement » faisait partie de ton vocabulaire.

\- Oh, tu es tellement dure avec moi ! déclare-t-il, avec son air de tragédien grec.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et m'apprête à me retourner vers Bertram mais il poursuit.

\- Pour ton information Magda', Mary est ta _seule_ amie. Enfin, tu m'as moi bien sûr, ce qui fait deux amis. Mais ce n'est pas beaucoup.

\- Appelle-moi encore une fois Magda et je t'assure qu'il ne me restera qu'une seule amie.

\- Tu es tellement charmante quand tu me menaces …

\- Depuis quand tu écoutes aux portes d'ailleurs ?

\- Techniquement, je n'écoute pas aux portes, tu sais …

\- Arrête de jouer sur les mots.

\- Oblige-moi, rétorque-t-il en haussant un sourcil d'un air suggestif.

Il m'arrache un sourire, que je m'oblige à réprimer en serrant les lèvres. Mais mes yeux continuent à sourire et il le voit. Je lui tourne alors résolument le dos et poursuit ma conversation avec Bertram. Enfin, je change de sujet et lui parle de ma nouvelle lubie : le dressage d'hypogriffe en peluche. Et oui, Demetrius connait déjà « Assis » et « Couché ». Bien sûr, je n'ai pas aidé Sirius avec son problème de crottes. Magda l'hypogriffe continue de déféquer régulièrement sur son lit.

Finalement, Mary et TomTom arrivent enfin.

...

\- Alors, ça se passe bien avec ton petit copain ?

Je sursaute violemment. Je suis, enfin j'étais, en pleine séance de méditation au bord du lac. Je décroise les jambes, franchement agacée. Oui de méditation. Je ne suis pas en pleine digestion et je ne somnolais pas non plus.

\- Quel petit copain ?

\- Parce que tu en as _plusieurs ?_

Je vois bien qu'il essaie de plaisanter, mais son regard ne montre aucun amusement.

\- Arrête ça Sirius, et explique-moi de qui tu parles … je soupire.

\- Bertram.

\- Quoi Bertram ?

Il hausse un sourcil. J'en ai assez de lever la tête pour le regarder, aussi je me lève pour être à peu près à sa hauteur.

\- On a bu une bierraubeurre à Pré au Lard. Si ça suffisait pour qu'il devienne mon petit ami, tu sortirais avec Potter. Et Lupin. Et Pettigrow. Et Dieu sait qui d'autre !

Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir compris le message.

\- Tu développes ?

Cette conversation prend vraiment un tour étrange. Nous n'avons jamais employé ce ton l'un envers l'autre. Tendu, presque froid, distant.

\- Je l'ai juste entendu demander des choses à ton propos à Smith. Des informations, répond-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Et alors ?

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non.

Il fronce les sourcils. Evidemment que ça me dérange. Mais il n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

\- Et ça ne devrait pas te déranger non plus ! j'ajoute, en haussant le ton.

Je ramasse mon sac et commence à m'éloigner. Mais il me retient par le bras. Mon sac tombe par terre.

En quelques secondes, il pose ma main gauche sur son épaule, et nous commençons à danser. Là, devant le lac, dans le parc de l'école. Ma main droite est emprisonnée dans la sienne. Nous tournons lentement en valsant, et je ne trouve rien à dire.

La main qui tenait ma taille glisse alors jusqu'à ma joue et je ne peux m'empêcher de lever alors le regard vers lui, surprise par son geste. Il ne me laisse pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit et m'embrasse.

Je reste là, sans pouvoir réfléchir. Ma main gauche glisse de son épaule et se pose sur son poignet, près de sa main contre ma joue.

Quand nous nous séparons, j'essaie de trouver quelque chose à dire.

\- Tu …

\- Je ne veux pas être ton ami. Je ne veux plus, m'explique-t-il.

Je sens mes lèvres s'étirer. Largement.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Le spectacle a commencé depuis près d'une heure. Et oui, c'est un cauchemar.

D'abord, mes parents. Ils sont moldus, comme beaucoup d'autres, alors le spectacle a lieu à Pré au Lard. Mais même sans voir le château, ils ont un air de surprise constamment scotché au visage et n'ont pas arrêté de me faire de grands signes à chaque fois qu'ils m'ont aperçu.

Ce qui amuse beaucoup Sirius.

\- Aller détends-toi un peu ! Ils ont l'air sympa ! déclare-t-il alors que nous sommes dans les coulisses.

Les septièmes années qui en sont capables montrent leurs patronus corporels, pendant que les quatrièmes années font léviter les décors.

\- Ils ont l'air de deux hippies ahuri …

Il resserre sa prise sur ma taille et embrasse ma joue.

\- Ça va bientôt être à nous Magda' …

Je ne prends même plus la peine de lui jeter un regard noir quand il m'appelle comme ça.

Progressivement, la scène se vide. Les premières et deuxièmes années s'installent au fond de la scène et commencent à chanter. De leurs petites voix aigues. Pas si déplaisantes que ça.

Les premiers couples entrent sur scène. Plus que quelques secondes. Mon pouls s'accélère. Encore plus vite que quand j'ai dû courir à travers le pré des licornes pour ne pas être embrochée.

\- Prête ?

Je lève les yeux vers Sirius et prend une grande inspiration.

\- Allons-y.

Tout a commencé par une danse. Notre histoire a commencé par une danse.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà, c'est la fin! J'espère que vous prendrez quelques minutes pour laisser une petite review : je vois dans les 'Stats' que vous être vraiment nombreux à lire l'histoire chaque semaine et j'aimerais vraiment avoir quelques retours maintenant qu'elle est terminée :)

Une suite n'est pas exclue mais je me consacre pour l'instant à ma fiction longue : Héléna McKinnon ! Je vous invite à venir la lire ;) Elle est publiée le samedi toutes les deux semaines pour le moment, mais très bientôt chaque semaine! C'est l'histoire de la soeur de Marlène McKinnon, la première cracmol de sa famille. Son histoire est racontée depuis sa 1ere venue à Poudlard (vous découvrirer pourquoi en lisant) jusqu'à ... eh bien je ne peux pas vous le dire sans révéler des évènements importants ;)


End file.
